This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for monitoring the surface condition of a bowling lane.
An important aspect of the game of bowling is the surface condition of the bowling lane. One aspect of the lane condition relates to the amount and distribution of oil that is applied to the surface of the lane. Tournament play and competition requires that the lane surface be oiled with deference to very strict application standards in terms of the xe2x80x9cnumber of units of oilxe2x80x9d that may be applied to various areas of the lane surface since the oil affects how the bowling ball rolls down the bowling lane. In this regard, the lane surface can only have oil applied a certain distance down the lane. In addition, there are stringent requirements that govern the cross lane distribution of oil as well. Lanes are typically 39xc2xd xe2x80x9cboardsxe2x80x9d wide and tournament rules govern how oil may be applied across these boards.
In general, competitive bowlers such as professionals and serious amateurs, as well as bowling alley proprietors, do not have access to high quality information about the quantitative distribution of oil on a bowling lane surface. The subject continues to be a contentious matter between proprietors and patrons as part of an ongoing debate on how the chosen prescription for lane maintenance effects bowler""s scores. Furthermore, the lack of hard data threatens the future of professional bowling and its elevation to an Olympic level sport.
Complicating the proper maintenance of lane condition is the fact that the lane dressing (i.e. oil) applied to the surface of a bowling lane migrates down and across the lane as bowling balls travel toward the pins. Known methods for measuring the amount of oil on a bowling lane involve the addition of ultra violet (UV) additives to the oil. These methods do not provide a direct measurement of the oil on the lane surface but instead, merely detect the concentration of dye or additive present in the oil. The potential adverse health effects which may occur from consistent and prolonged exposure to UV additives makes the use of such additives undesirable.
The first method for gathering information about oil on a lane surface is a process known as xe2x80x9ctapingxe2x80x9d. This method involves using a device to affix adhesive tape applying constant pressure across a lane surface, and lifting oil along with the UV additives with the tape for laboratory analysis. This method is indirect in that it measures the amount of additive present, and not the oil. In addition, this method is destructive in that it modifies the lane surface. This method also has other disadvantages in that it is often inaccurate, manually tedious, expensive, and entirely impractical for routine use. Due to these constraints, measurements are only taken at widely spaced intervals along the length of the lane, and therefore, information provided is largely discontinuous.
The second qualitative method as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,601 to Troxell, requires the addition of dyes or additives to lane conditioners that are selectively responsive to certain wavelengths in the electromagnetic spectrum. This method requires the strategic placement of special light sources along the length of the lane surface as well as cameras which may be equipped with optical filters. At best, this method provides a stronger visual return from areas characterized by higher concentrations of additive, and does not provide a direct and quantitative measurement of oil at any point on the surface of a lane.
Another aspect of bowling lane surface condition is surface wear and degradation. Areas of excessive wear or cracking on the bowling lane surface can cause the conditioner to seep into the underlying wood. Pinhole xe2x80x9cleaksxe2x80x9d in protective laminates such as Guardian(trademark) may also occur. Once the bowling lane is damaged, repairs are generally very expensive. Presently, there are no known methods for effectively monitoring the wear and degradation of a bowling lane.
Therefore, there is an unfulfilled need for a method and apparatus for monitoring the surface characteristics of a bowling lane surface. In particular, there is an unfulfilled need for such a method and apparatus that can quantify the amount of oil on the lane surface of a bowling alley which avoids the limitations of the prior art. In addition, there is an unfulfilled need for a method and apparatus for monitoring wear of a bowling lane.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for monitoring the condition of the lane surface of a bowling alley.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides a rapid, direct, nondestructive, and accurate method and apparatus for quantifying the amount of oil on a bowling lane surface.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method and apparatus to obtain a direct measurement of oil without requiring the addition of optically active dyes or additives.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method and apparatus that uses near-infrared spectrophotometry to quantify oil on a variety of surfaces associated with the bowling lane, including, but not limited to, synthetic, Guardian(copyright), and variety of woods such as pine, maple and others.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method for diagnosing the general condition of a lane surface by sensing areas of excessive wear or cracking where conditioner seepage to an underlying wood surface can occur.
A further advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is that it provides a novel apparatus for oil pattern topical recognition which is mounted on a bowling lane surface conditioning machine that scans the lane surface as the machine moves down the lane.
Yet another advantage of another embodiment of the present invention is that it provides a novel apparatus for oil pattern topical recognition which is built into the lane.
Another advantage of yet another embodiment of the present invention is that it provides a novel hand-held apparatus for oil pattern topical recognition.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are attained by a topical recognition apparatus for monitoring surface condition of a bowling lane surface. The apparatus has at least one lamp that provides light which impinges on the bowling lane surface, and at least one sensor positioned proximate to the bowling lane surface. The sensor is adapted to detect light provided by the lamp after the light is scattered and/or reflected, hereinafter referred to as scattered, off the bowling lane surface, where the scattered light is indicative of the surface condition of the bowling lane. More specifically, the device and method in accordance with the present invention is based on diffuse reflectance where light penetrates the lane surface a certain distance depending on material properties. Light that excites the vibrational and rotational modes of the sample molecules is absorbed. The balance of the light is scattered in all directions and carries information about the lane surface, such as the amount of oil that is on or under the surface, the thickness of the protective layers, etc.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the topical recognition apparatus is adapted to be moved lengthwise along the bowling lane during operation. In addition, in other embodiments, the lamp and/or the sensor is traversed widthwise across the bowling lane during operation.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus includes a spectrophotometer which determines characteristics of light scattered off the bowling lane surface, and a processor that analyzes characteristics of the light scattered off the bowling lane surface to thereby determine surface condition of the bowling lane. The apparatus may also include a display that displays the determined surface condition of the bowling lane.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the lamp provides, visible, near infrared or infrared light to the bowling lane surface and the sensor is an optical probe that carries the signal to a spectrophotometer. Preferably, in accordance with another embodiment a plurality of lamps and a plurality of sensors positioned across the bowling lane are used. An optical multiplexer is provided in another embodiment for sequencing signals from the plurality of sensors, and a spectrophotometer which receives the sequenced signals from the optical multiplexer, determines characteristics of the light scattered off the bowling lane surface. The determined characteristics of the scattered light are analyzed by a processor to determine the surface condition of the bowling lane in the preferred embodiment, the results of which are depicted on a display.
The surface condition of the bowling lane monitored by the apparatus may be the quantity of oil on the bowling lane surface and/or the amount of wear on the bowling lane surface. The topical recognition apparatus may be mounted on a lane conditioning machine adapted to be moved lengthwise along the bowling lane, be integrated with the bowling lane, or be a small hand-held unit.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for monitoring surface condition of a bowling lane is provided. Steps include providing light on the bowling lane surface so that the light is scattered off the bowling lane surface. The scattered light is indicative of the surface condition of the bowling lane. The method also includes the steps of sensing the scattered light off the bowling lane surface, and determining a surface condition of the bowling lane based on the sensed scattered light. The step of providing light on the bowling lane surface may be attained by at least one lamp which provides visible, near infrared, or infrared light, while the step of sensing the scattered light off the bowling lane surface is attained by at least one optical sensor. In such an embodiment, the method may also include the step of traversing the lamp and the sensor widthwise across the bowling lane.
In accordance with still another embodiment, the step of providing light on the bowling lane surface is attained by a plurality of lamps positioned across the bowling lane while the step of sensing the scattered light off the bowling lane surface is attained by a plurality of sensors positioned across the bowling lane. In another embodiment, the method further includes the step of sequencing signals from the plurality of sensors and the step of determining characteristics of the scattered light. Moreover, in another embodiment, the method further includes the step of analyzing the determined characteristics of the scattered light and the step of displaying the determined surface condition of the bowling lane surface. The above summarized method of the present invention may be used to determine the quantity of oil on the bowling lane surface and/or the amount of wear on the bowling lane surface.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.